In recent years, in order to instill highway safety, many states have passed laws requiring the use of windshield wipers and headlights during light or heavy bad weather conditions such as rain, sleet or snow. Accidents occur each year due to bad weather conditions, control failure or operator carelessness, and because of this growing rate, a great emphasis has been put on improving safety features in vehicles made today.
Various complex designs and expensive configurations for automatic windshield wipers or automatic headlights are well known in the prior art. None though, have attempted, in a simple and inexpensive way, to devise an automatic control system whereby the headlights are automatically turned on after the windshield wipers are automatically activated due to moisture detected by a moisture sensing device on the windshield.
It is estimated that approximately 95% of all adjustments to the windshield wipers are performed manually during periods of light rain or intermittent bad weather conditions. The current delayed or pulsed wiper control systems used in the prior art fail to adjust to changes in the level of moisture striking the windshield, resulting in constant adjustments being required by the operator of the vehicle. Although the prior art has attempted to correct this deficiency at great expense or through very complex circuitry, none address efficiently the need and importance of ensuring that the headlights of the vehicle are turned on for the safety of the vehicles occupants.